The Big Secret
The Big Secret is the first half of the thirteenth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot In the town center, all of the townspeople are going about their business when suddenly, Gary Garlic's scooter with Gary on it starts rising up into the air, while Bacon Bill's ice cream cart also rises up into the air as well, along with Bacon Bill when he is still holding the ice cream scoop. A carrot man's car also starts rising up into the air, which he acknowledges, asking what it can't do. Because of that, everyone discovers that the reason for metal things rising into the air is because of a giant horseshoe magnet being deployed by Motato, as he starts gloating about it being the biggest magnet they ever heard of and that it's his. However, LarryBoy is heard saying "Double-correction!" just as he, Night Pony, and Junior Jetpack land in front of Motato, though JimmyBoy has a bumpy landing while doing so. LarryBoy then tells Motato that the magnet belongs to the National Center for Magnetological Research, while Junior Jetpack adds that they're taking it back. Motato tells the group that they "look like a salad bar that went to Comic Con", before Night Pony tells Motato that he looks like he's about to go to jail, while JimmyBoy says that he'll use his secret move, before jumping out at Motato, who just simply steps aside, so JimmyBoy falls off the building. However, Motato is caught off-guard when LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, and Night Pony all jump out at him and completely subdue him. Motato has now been arrested again as he asks if they can at least give him a coloring book because it's boring in the cage. Officer Wedge then says that "A trip to the slammer for Motato is a slam dunk for justice", before getting in his squad car and driving away. Night Pony then asks her teammates for a high five, which they do, though JimmyBoy falls flat on his face again while doing so, then claims that that was his special high-five. LarryBoy then asks the others if any of them want to go on night patrol with him, but Junior Jetpack says that he has stuff, which Night Pony likewise agrees with, though LarryBoy says that he loves stuff, things, and other things. JimmyBoy says that he'll go, but Junior Jetpack and Night Pony cover up for him, telling LarryBoy that JimmyBoy has things and stuff to do as well, which JimmyBoy is confused about, until Junior Jetpack and Night Pony whisper to him, which causes JimmyBoy to remember that he does have things and stuff to do, and that he got LarryBoy's hopes up. Night Pony then tells LarryBoy that they'll talk to him later, which LarryBoy is disappointed about, before he flies away. After LarryBoy has left, Junior Jetpack tells Night Pony and JimmyBoy that LarryBoy doesn't realize it, but he just stopped Motato for the 100th time, so because of that, they're planning a surprise party. Night Pony suggests that they get the whole town in on it, while JimmyBoy becomes excited then falls over. At Bob and Larry's house, Bob has gotten a phone call, telling the caller that he'll make sure that LarryBoy doesn't find out and that LarryBoy has always wanted a surprise party but he doesn't handle secrets well, just as LarryBoy is dangling from the ceiling by his Super-Suction Ear hearing what Bob is saying. LarryBoy asks Bob who he's talking to, which causes Bob to nervously reply that he's just talking to people. LarryBoy asks to see the phone because he wants to see if Petunia wants to fight crime, but Bob tells him that Petunia isn't a superhero, though LarryBoy responds that all the other ones are busy as he takes the phone from Bob. LarryBoy then calls Petunia and is about to ask her if she wanted to join him, but is disappointed when he hears that Petunia has to watch plants grow as he hangs up after that. LarryBoy then asks how everybody but him as stuff to do tonight, before Bob says, "What about me?", which causes LarryBoy to ask him if he's available, but Bob tells him that he has stuff too. Bob then suggests to LarryBoy to stay home and relax and to play "Baseball Eight Billion", but LarryBoy says that he doesn't get it, because he showered, he brushed his tooth, and he tells funny jokes, then asks if everybody stopped liking him. Bob tells LarryBoy that people are busy sometimes, even his friends, and that he wouldn't assume the worst, before LarryBoy then tells Bob that the Mayor is never busy. LarryBoy is driving in the Larrymobile, having apparently reached Mayor Archibald's voicemail, which says that he does things all day to and to not take it personally, while LarryBoy is disappointed that Mayor Archibald is also busy. LarryBoy then looks up to see Junior Jetpack flying in the air, so he parks the Larrymobile and sneaks around the back of a building, before looking to see Junior Jetpack landing next to Mayor Archibald's house. LarryBoy then sees Night Pony jumping off the sides of the fireplace, before looking to see JimmyBoy attempting to climb up the side of the fireplace but falling down after climbing a few feet. LarryBoy then looks to see that all three are meeting with Mayor Archibald without him, then guesses that they're all getting together to start a league of heroes and that they left him out. Meanwhile, Bob enters the LarryBoy Cave, before asking LarryBoy what's going on, LarryBoy answering that he's starting a league of superheroes. Bob asks LarryBoy if he worked things out with the others, but LarryBoy tells him that they're starting their own league, which is "LarryBoy and the League of Lobsters" as he dumps a bunch of lobsters out of the pail that he's holding. LarryBoy then asks the lobsters for a high-five, before they quickly clamp themselves to LarryBoy and start pinching him as he tries to get them off. Bob asks LarryBoy if he's sure they started a league or if he just assumed the worst again, while LarryBoy cries out in pain from getting pinched by the lobsters that he just knows it. Bob uses a broom to brush the lobsters off of LarryBoy before telling him that in Proverbs, it says that when we jump to conclusions, it never ends well, then tells LarryBoy to relax and that what he needs is lemonade and that he should go to Pa Grape's and have some and that it'll cool him down. LarryBoy realizes that Bob is right and that he really does need to relax, also adding that it could help with the pinching pain in his lower back. When LarryBoy goes to leave, Bob is about to tell LarryBoy that he has another lobster clinging to his back, but decides not to bother about it. LarryBoy is driving towards Pa Grape's while telling the lobster, that he named Pinchy, that Bob is right and that he just needs to calm down and not assume the worst. LarryBoy then pulls up to the front of Pa Grape's store, before looking to see Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy conversing with each other. LarryBoy then goes to spy on his three superhero friends, where they are having lemonade with Mayor Archibald, which LarryBoy is upset to see, before he asks himself if he should talk to them, not jump to conclusions, or put on a disguise and spy on them. Night Pony asks if any of them got the secret package, before Larry comes up to them while wearing just a pair of glasses, a fake mustache, and a ball cap while saying that he knows all about that and for them to continue speaking freely. Junior Jetpack asks Larry who he is, before Larry tries passing himself as "Normal Mustachy Guy Steve", while Night Pony asks him who told him the big secret. Larry quickly answers that everyone, all the people on earth, told him basically. Junior Jetpack tells Night Pony, JimmyBoy, and Mayor Archibald that they have to act quickly before LarryBoy finds out the big secret and that they're basically in the final countdown. Larry frantically tells Junior Jetpack to tell him what it is, before continuing his disguise, saying that LarryBoy should never know about the thing, then asks to remind him what it is. Night Pony tells him that it's the big surprise and that it's going to be a real blast, which Larry is surprised to hear while still in his disguise, before Junior Jetpack adds that "it'll blow him away! We're really gonna bring the House down!" Larry is even more nervous when he hears this, before JimmyBoy gives off what sounds like an evil-sounding laugh, which causes Larry to run away in a panic, leaving behind his disguise. After Larry has left, Junior Jetpack asks JimmyBoy if he's okay and why he's laughing like that, JimmyBoy answering that he was thinking about one time he got his nose hairs caught, but Night Pony cuts him off, telling him that they don't need to hear that. LarryBoy is driving through the House again, reiterating everything that Junior Jetpack and Night Pony said, saying that his friends didn't start a league of heroes, but rather a league of villains. LarryBoy then brings the Larrymobile to a halt while saying that maybe this is all a bad dream, asking Pinchy to pinch him and wake him up, which Pinchy does as he pinches LarryBoy on the nose, which causes LarryBoy to jump right of the Larrymobile and run around with Pinchy still clamped to his nose. Officer Wedge then drives up to LarryBoy, asking him if he's battling an evil lobster, as LarryBoy shakes Pinchy off, then tells Officer Wedge that he thinks that there's a secret plot, telling him that everyone is all gonna bring the House down, though Officer Wedge tells him that he's not supposed to know about that. LarryBoy is even more shocked when Officer Wedge tells him that, thinking that Officer Wedge is also part of the conspiracy, which Officer Wedge confirms, saying, "You think they can pull of something this big without gettin' me in on it?" LarryBoy realizes that this is too much and that he has to get some air and freak out, then calls out for Bob, before getting in the Larrymobile again and driving off, though Officer Wedge says that that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Back at Bob and Larry's house, Bob is on the phone once again, saying that LarryBoy will arrive on time and that he set a timer to make sure. After Bob hangs up, the Larrymobile pulls up right in front of him, before LarryBoy leaps out from the Larrymobile and tackles Bob. LarryBoy then tells Bob that he thinks that the whole town is forming some giant plan of doom. Bob tells LarryBoy that that's silly, though LarryBoy says that that's what he thought to, before saying that Officer Wedge practically admitted to, but then asks what that ticking sound is, though Bob tries to deny a ticking sound. Larry then notices the ticking timer, asking what that's for, before Bob, after a momentary loss for words, claims that it's for cookies, but LarryBoy looks in the oven and doesn't see any cookies in the oven, before realizing that the timer is counting down, thinking that it's a countdown of doom. Bob tries to explain, but LarryBoy picks up Bob and tells him to say that he's not part of the big secret plan too. Bob is surprised when he hears that LarryBoy knows about the big plan, LarryBoy saying that he has it all figured out, which is that everyone has turned into villains and part of a plot to destroy the House and him with it. Bob tries to tell LarryBoy that that's not it, but LarryBoy further says that first, Night Pony talked about a package that was a real blast, before LarryBoy then next says that the package that Junior Jetpack clearly stated would blow him away and bring the House down, then adds that JimmyBoy "laughed that horrible laugh", though Bob tells him that that's just how JimmyBoy laughs. LarryBoy then looks at the timer, saying that he didn't get it then, but now he does, which is the final countdown, thinking it to be the final countdown of doom. Larry looks at the timer again, realizing that there are now thirty seconds left, before picking up Bob and flying right out of the house. Bob tries telling LarryBoy to listen, then tells him to land right there by the fountain, where Night Pony, JimmyBoy, Officer Wedge, and Petunia have gathered up a large pile of packages. LarryBoy asks if that's where the package of doom is, before looking to see Junior Jetpack and Madame Blueberry carrying a larger package, before LarryBoy quickly swoops in while still carrying Bob. Junior Jetpack says that they're just in time and thanks Madame Blueberry, before LarryBoy comes up to Junior Jetpack and tells him, "Just in time for justice!" before Bob says, "Now, everybody!" Because of that, several cannons fire off blasts of confetti, balloons are revealed, and the package is opened, revealing a large cake, while everyone says, "Surprise, LarryBoy!" LarryBoy is completely at a loss for words, before Mayor Archibald comes up to him and tells him that in recognition of LarryBoy's 100th defeat of Motato, he declares the surprise party started, which LarryBoy is surprised to hear. Everyone then starts singing a song about throwing a surprise party for LarryBoy. After the song ends, LarryBoy tells Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy that they're the best friends on Earth, and that he always wanted a surprise party, and that he has it all wrong. Night Pony is incredulous that LarryBoy thought that they were starting a league without him, which LarryBoy confirms, further adding that he got a lot of silly ideas in his head when he didn't know what they were up to. Night Pony tells LarryBoy that they had the same idea, JimmyBoy thinking that it's starting a league without LarryBoy, but Night Pony corrects him that it's starting a league of Veggie Heroes. Mayor Archibald shows up to confirm this, saying that he had a secret headquarters installed last night. LarryBoy is surprised when he hears this, asking where, Mayor Archibald answering right underneath the fountain for them to come see, before pressing a button, which causes the fountain to rise up out of the ground, which has an elevator in the side. LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy get into the elevator, which then goes back into the ground once again, bringing the fountain back down once again. When the door opens, LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy are amazed when they see their brand new lair. Junior Jetpack tells LarryBoy that they already voted for a team leader, which Night Pony says is LarryBoy himself. LarryBoy says that he's got the best friends around, then tells the "Veggie Hero League" that their first mission is a jumping high-five. LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, and Night Pony are able to pull off the high-five, but JimmyBoy misses again and falls down again, then once again claims that that was his special high-five. Characters *Bob the Tomato *League of Veggie Heroes: **Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy **Junior Asparagus/Junior Jetpack **Jimmy and Jerry Gourd/JimmyBoy **Laura Carrot/Night Pony *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Madame Blueberry *Motato Locations *Hall of Produce Fun Fact Trivia *The episode was probably commemorated for Larry-Boy's first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle twenty years ago. *This is the second time that Larry-Boy is celebrated with a party. The first time was in one of The Cartoon Adventures shorts, Cuke of All Trades!. Remarks *This episode marks Larry-Boy's 100th time for capturing Motato. Real World References * Comic Con is a multi-genre entertainment and comic convention that's held annually in San Diego, CA. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry